Amistad a través de cartas
by L-Kenobi
Summary: AU. Una actividad extraña para los alumnos de Hogwarts se llevará a cabo durante el verano, dónde tendrán que hacer un amigo anónimo de los colegios Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Adv:** Voldemort y sus seguidores no existen. ¡Yeah! Existirán algunas modificaciones que personajes como Luna, estarán en el mismo curso que Hermione y compañía o como que Cedric va un año por delante de ellos y cosas así. Y ya, creó que eso es todo.

 _Es un fic y todo puede pasar._

* * *

—Y recuerda Hedwig, tiene que ser una chica muy bonita a la que le aceptes la carta. No a cualquiera, de preferencia una rubia de ojos azules o una pelirroja. ¿Entendido? —A modo de respuesta, recibió una mordida en su dedo derecho.

—Eso es ser tramposo —dijo Draco a Harry cuando terminaba de alistar a Hedwig—, se supone que debe ser anónimo. Sin saber si es hombre o mujer, ¿Qué sería lo divertido si le dejas ese encargo a tu lechuza?

—No te hagas el listillo conmigo —Harry llamó a su lechuza y ésta se le puso en el hombro—, sé que le dijiste exactamente lo mismo a _Raeleg._

—¿Entonces me robaste la idea? —Dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo como si estuviera enfadado. Al final soltó una risita tonta—. El profesor tuvo la culpa por pasársele algunas restricciones. Dicen que las chicas de Beauxbatons son las más hermosas en todo el mundo, muero por conocerlas.

—También dicen eso de las chicas de Hogwarts.

—Sí, sí, así es —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Estoy emocionado por conocer ese colegio, recibí mi carta para ir ahí, pero ya sabes, yo quería venir a Durmstrang. Aunque al principio de curso me arrepentí, ¿recuerdas cuando nos raparon el cabello? —Draco se tocó la caballera que ahora era un poco más larga.

—Horrible —Por instinto, Harry hizo el mismo movimiento que Draco.

Aún recordaba como su cabeza estaba completamente rapada, no fue de su agrado tampoco, pero era una prueba de que tan dispuestos estaban a quedarse en el colegio, algunos alumnos fueron dados de baja por ese gesto ante la indignación de los padres. Harry fue rapado tres veces en el mes por el cabello que le crecía rápidamente.

—Las chicas de aquí se pondrán celosas si vuelves y dices que tienes novia —se burló Harry, Draco puso los ojos en blanco—, le pedí a Hedwig que de preferencia fuera a Hogwarts, pero no sé a dónde irá al final. No siempre me obedece.

Hedwig chistó ofendida.

—Raeleg, si irá a dónde yo le diga que vaya. ¿Verdad? —Su lechuza alzo sus diminutas alas a modo de asentimiento—. Beauxbatons preciosa.

* * *

La profesora McGonagall pidió a todos los alumnos que guardaran silencio, las clases ya estaban por terminar, los TIMOS fueron difíciles de pasar, pero ese estrés de estudiar día y noche fue desapareciendo poco a poco, tendrían que esperar hasta mitad de verano para conocer los resultados ahora todos podían respirar en paz.

Menos Hermione Granger, quién no dejaba de quitarse de su cabeza el error que cometió en la traducción de runas.

Prestó atención a lo que decía la jefa de su casa, mencionaba sobre una tarea extra que debían realizar durante el verano. Todos iniciaron a quejarse, pero respiraron aliviados cuando la profesora explico:

—Una carta por cada respuesta deben escribir —dijo pasando alrededor de los sofás que estaban en la sala común, los presentes eran únicamente los de quinto y sexto curso, ya que el próximo curso serían sexto y séptimo—. Deben hacer amigos, conocerse y no responder groseramente, tienen que ser amables. ¿Por qué está tarea extra? Sí, lo veo en sus rostros, jovencitos y nada les costará escribir una carta en una hora. Al regresar deberán mostrarlas…

—¡Eso no es justo! —Gritó un alumno—. ¿Qué tal si escribimos cosas personales y…?

—Déjeme terminar, señor Thomas —McGonagall no se vio molesta por la interrupción—. No voy a leerlas, eso es su privacidad, solamente veré que hayan cumplido. Y no vayan a tratar de falsificarlas debido a que se le ha olvidado responder. ¿Entendió, señor Weasley? —El joven se puso colorado y asintió—. Bien. El próximo curso tendremos invitados especiales. ¿La razón? El profesor Dumbledore se los dirá en su momento, mientras tanto deberán hacer amistad con los alumnos de los colegios: Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

‹‹Antes de replicar o decir algo, será de forma anónima. El único modo en que reconocerán a quiénes han escrito será el día en que nuestros invitados lleguen al Colegio, no de otro modo. Está prohibido decirse sus nombres o apellidos, la única manera puede ser una inicial, es todo. Ahora les voy a pedir que me acompañen al gran comedor en dónde las lechuzas llevarán sus cartas a su amigo o amiga anónimo. Traigan consigo un pedazo de pergamino, tinta y su pluma››

Diez minutos después llegaban al gran comedor dónde cada alumno se encontraban sentado en su respectiva casa. Hermione se sentó al lado de Parvati y Lavender, quiénes ya cuchicheaban.

—Durmstrang son puros hombres —susurraba en voz bajita—. ¡Quizás y consiga un novio con uno de ellos!

—¿Qué tal si tu lechuza va a Beauxbatons? —Hermione se metió a la discusión—. Quizás tú nota caiga sobre una chica.

Parvati se rió, pero no Lavender.

—¡No le quites la emoción! —volvió a sonreír—. Además en Beauxbatons hay hombres, así que…

Hermione miró a su pergamino, pensando en que escribir.

 _Hola desconocido. ¿Es apropiado llamarte así? Nunca me han pedido escribirle a alguien que no conozco ni como es. Es un poco extraño esté método en que quieren que nos hagamos amigos de personas que no sabemos que existen para nosotros._

 _Estoy pensando en que si eres un chico, no sé de qué hablaremos. Seguro que eres uno de esos fanáticos obsesivos del Quidditch. (Espero no ofenderte de ser así) aunque si lo eres, en persona no me arrepentiré. ¡Oh lo siento! A veces soy tan directa._

 _Bueno, si eres una chica, espero sinceramente que te olvides de temas femeninos, maquillajes, fiestas, vestidos de tela, todo eso no va conmigo. ¿Te gustan los libros? ¿Lees cuentos especiales u historia? ¿Hay algo que te guste en particular que no sean las cosas que a mí no me llaman?_

 _¿Es un buen inicio?_

 _H._

Hermione levantó la vista de la mesa y vio como algunos alumnos enrollaban su pergamino y se apresuraban a una lechuza, luego susurraban algo a la profesora McGonagall y regresaban a sus lugares, las lechuzas que ya estaban listas, partieron.

—Puede elegir una lechuza, señorita Granger —dijo McGonagall cuando le tendió el trozo de pergamino.

Hermione asintió.

—Profesora, ¿A las lechuzas le diremos nuestros nombres? ¿Cómo es que nos van a encontrar si las notas no tienen remitente?

—Es correcto lo que ha dicho. Cuando elija una lechuza, le dirá su nombre y dirección. Ellas sabrán encontrarlas. Ya debería saber que nunca debe subestimar a un animal.

—Lo sé, maestra —Hermione le dio la espalda por unos segundos y tomo a la lechuza que más blanca que había sobre la mesa de profesores. Era hermosa. Estiro su mano intentando tocarla, la lechuza de inmediato le dio respuesta y le mordisqueó el dedo—. ¿Tienen dueños estás lechuzas?

—Algunas, señorita Granger —Minerva dio instrucciones a los demás estudiantes que se aproximaron a ella.

—Es una actividad muy extraña —murmuró y ató la notita en la pata de la lechuza—. ¿Tendrás nombre? —le preguntó a la lechuza. A modo de respuesta recibió un mordisco—. Bien, entonces ve con tu dueño o dueña. Soy Hermione Granger y vivo…

* * *

 **Nota:** Estoy emocionada con el fic, hay días en los que me voy imaginando las conversaciones y el contenido de las cartas de nuestros protagonistas cuando voy para mi trabajo. Así que ando fresca en cuestión de información. Los capítulos no van a ser muy largos es mero por como me sienta, yo no soy de las que escriben de cuatro o cinco mil palabras por capítulo, después yo sola me llego a estresar y no sigo escribiendo.

Va a ser una historia sencilla, sin mucho drama y amoríos adolescentes. Fácil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

—¡No es justo! —Le dijo Harry a Malfoy cuando vio que la pequeña lechuza de él se acercaba antes de que partieran a casa—. Hedwig es más rápida que él.

—Bien hecho —felicito Draco a Raeleg, su lechuza se posó en su hombro, descansando por el largo viaje—. ¡Diablos! Raeleg, te dije que fueras a Beauxbatons, no a Hogwarts —su lechuza lo ignoro.

Harry se empezó a burlar de su amigo, pero se puso a su lado para intentar conocer al amigo o amiga con quién se iba a escribir. Malfoy abrió el pergamino sin delicadeza y poco a poco fue frunciendo el ceño ante lo extraño.

Harry apenas iba a preguntarle la razón por la que volteo el pergamino al revés e iniciaba a leerlo de ese modo, pero Hedwig apareció y dejo caer la carta sobre sus manos antes de irse a la lechucería, Raeleg la siguió a los pocos segundos. Harry miro el sello que cerraba la carta.

¡Hedwig se marchó a Hogwarts también!

—La chica que me ha tocado está loca —murmuró Malfoy enrollando la nota—, no tengo la jodida idea de que son los _torposoplos_ _,_ nunca he escuchado semejante cosa.

—Hedwig también fue a Hogwarts —Harry sonrió al terminar de leer la carta, la menos ahora sabía que fue una chica la que le escribió—. ¿Cómo sabes que es una chica? —Harry ya se imaginaba a la que sería su amiga. ¿Sería una pelirroja como su madre?

—Por su caligrafía —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—, debe ser una loca de ese colegio. ¡La mitad de la carta me lo escribió al revés!

* * *

 _Querida misteriosa H._

 _He supuesto que esa es la inicial de tu nombre así va a combinar con el mío. Mi primera inicial también es la "H", que rápido tenemos una cosa en común. Mi nombre tiene un total de cinco letras, podría deletreártelas y ponerlas como un enigma letra por letra, estoy seguro que nadie se daría cuenta, a menos que leyeran está carta y supieran. Pero voy a ser fiel a la actividad y mantener en secreto nuestras identidades, luego le quitaré toda la emoción cuando visite Hogwarts._

 _Ya tenemos un problema claro en nuestra pequeña conversación… y nada más y nada menos, ¡que en nuestra primera carta! Soy un amante del Quidditch, crecí rodeado de él. Soy el Capitán de mi equipo en el colegio. ¿Te intriga saber en qué colegio asisto? Tu nota sobre el maquillaje me dejo muy asombrado. Casi siempre que salgo con una chica lleva capas y capas de maquillaje, incluso el color de piel se le cambia cuando se retiran un poco o todo. ¡No hay nada mejor que una belleza natural! ¡Me gusta! No recuerdo que dijeran que nos tienen prohibido compartir fotografías, ¿me mandarías una tuya?_

 _Debes ser muy especial, le di órdenes específicas a mi lechuza que eligiera a una pelirroja o a una rubia, la quiero mucho, fue un regalo especial sobre el día en que llegó mi carta de Hogwarts. ¡Pude ser tu compañero! Pero elegí venir a Durmstrang por algunas razones…_

 _Espero tener respuesta tuya muy pronto. Por favor, cuida mucho de mi lechuza, déjala descansar por lo menos una noche antes de que retome el vuelo y venga con tu respuesta._

 _Hasta pronto, H._

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco varias veces ante la importancia de la belleza para el tonto chico que le toco. ¿Una rubia o pelirroja? ¡Já! Pues ella era una castaña muy orgullosa así que ese tonto se llevaría una gran sorpresa en cuánto viera que no era lo que esperaba. Moría por ganas de verla y de ser posible, tendría a su lado a Colín para que tomara una foto de su reacción.

—Tu dueño es un tonto. ¿Verdad? —La lechuza chistó ofendida—. Muy bien, no lo es, no lo es. Bueno, Crookshanks es mi gato —le comentó cuando su mascota se sentó en la silla del escritorio y miraba con adoración a la lechuza—. Espero que ambos se lleven bien, ya que compartirán algunos momentos juntos. Tú la vas a cuidar, ¿verdad? —Su gato levantó la cola a modo de respuesta—. Bien, entonces a escribirle una respuesta al chico misterioso.

* * *

 _No soy tu querida. Puedes llamarme simplemente H, es todo. Mi nombre completo lleva un total de ocho letras y no, no te voy a mandar ninguna fotografía ya que no es lo correcto. ¡En verdad que le quieres quitar toda la diversión! Además mi jefa de casa revisará nuestra correspondencia, y no quiero que vean que un tonto incompetente que le gustan las rubias anda pidiéndolas._

 _No tienes de que preocuparte con respecto a tu lechuza, la voy a cuidar muy bien. ¡Es adorable! Y te diré algo: es claro que no respeta todas tus órdenes._

 _H._

¿¡Eso era todo!? ¡¿Espero una semana y media para eso?!

Le dio varias vueltas al pergamino, busco que no tuviese algún hechizo que volviera las palabras invisibles. ¡No había nada! Sinceramente él esperaba que la carta fuera mucho más extensa, alguna pista sobre cómo era…

Notaba que era una chica de carácter y eso lo hizo sonreír por completo. Entonces no era una de esas chicas que cada cosa que pedía o decía su única respuesta era que estaban de acuerdo con él. Era muy frustrante eso y no lo toleraba así que durante el último año evito salir con chicas y concentrarse en sus estudios, iba en el último curso y pronto regresaría a la Gran Bretaña a su antiguo hogar.

De momento le daría de comer a Hedwig y pensaría en una respuesta para no hacer enojar a la chica. ¿Pero de que hablar?

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí vamos a tener a un Harry que si a disfrutado de una buena vida e.e Teniendo un amigo como Malfoy, creciendo con su padre, Sirius y Remus (Aunque Harry no será tan idiota como lo fueron los primeros dos)

¡Espero que les guste!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **MAR91:** ¡Sí!

 **NIXFIRE:** ¡Demasiado obvio con Luna! Pero antes de iniciar este fic, no me podía faltar ella.

* * *

 _He sentido que me quede sin conversación por tu última respuesta. ¿Sabes? Eso casi nunca sucede conmigo y, recordando lo que he puesto, se que te pude ofender. No lo supe por mí mismo, me lo echo en cara mi mamá, advirtiéndome que debería evitarme esa clase de comentarios. Que es la belleza interna y no la física la que debe importar._

 _¿Aceptas mis disculpas?_

 _Mi lechuza se llama Hedwig. Ya te había dicho con anterioridad que fue un regalo el día que cumplí los once años. ¿Te interesa leer mi anécdota? Puedes dejar de leerla si te llega aburrir._

 _El día en que cumplí mis once años, mis padres me llevaron a conocer al Callejón Diagon, nunca lo había visitado. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Es un lugar fabuloso! Ese día estaba por completo abarrotado, papá me ha explicado que es porque el regreso a clases es pronto. Conocí a un semi-gigante llamado Hagrid. Él ya conocía a mis padres y me contó que trabajaba en Hogwarts, es un hombre muy agradable, me gusto conversar con él. Así que mamá lo invitó a comer con nosotros, por los viejos tiempos y le informaron que era el día de mi cumpleaños, para cuando volvió al Caldero Chorreante me la entregó. Cada verano me encuentro con Hagrid en el Callejón, tú debes convivir mucho con él, ¿no? Me contó que su sueño más grande es tener a un dragón. ¿Ya lo consiguió?_

 _¿Tienes alguna mascota? ¿Hay alguna historia que tu desees contarme? Me gustaría mucho más conocer de ti._

 _Hasta pronto H._

Harry sonrió contento ante lo que acababa de escribir. Sí, era mucho mejor que las pasabas e iba a evitar ser todo un tonto, no quería más regaños de su madre y burlas de su padrino.

—¿Vendrás a Grimmuld Place? —Le preguntó su padrino cuando entró a la habitación.

Harry preparaba a Hedwig para que partiera, ya con la carta sobre su pico.

—Sí —respondió de inmediato el chico—. Papá y mamá han dicho que buscaran una casa cerca para ahora que regresemos. Sabes que es mi último año y lo pasaré en Hogwarts así que ya no hay porque atrasar la mudanza. Además me quedará mejor, ya sabes que viene la Copa Mundial de Quidditch y yo voy a participar en el Equipo.

—No te he visto que vayas a los entrenamientos.

—Sabes que no es necesario, padrino —Harry sonrió creídamente—. Soy el buscador, los guardianes y cazadores son los que entrenan más duro. Además el director Igor está más que contento y los del equipo no tienen problema con ello.

—Aún no comprendo porque elegiste Durmstrang y no Hogwarts.

—Olvidemos eso —Harry giró los ojos—. Sabes que las artes oscuras me llaman mucho la atención y la poca relevancia que le dan en Hogwarts no me gusto. Tan simple como eso, ¿hay que hacer tanto drama?

—Si sigues con ese pensamiento voy a creer que te gustaría convertirte en el siguiente Gellert Grindelwald.

—Claro que no —respondió de inmediato Harry—, pero más adelante me gustaría convertirme en profesor de esta materia y debo estar más que preparado. Quiero ser el mejor.

* * *

—¿Aún pensando en que escribir? —Le preguntó Dian Granger a su hija, quién no dejaba de escribir garabatos sobre una libreta muggle—. Tienes muchas historias que contarle.

—El problema es ese —suspiró Hermione—. No sé cuál de todas las historias contarle, mamá.

—¿Por qué no le cuentas del día en que aquella profesora McGonagall? —Hermione asintió—. Fue un día curioso y creímos que era una broma, pero no dejamos de pensar en las cosas extrañas que hacías. O cuéntale del primer día en Hogwarts, háblale de tus amigos. De lo que nos dedicamos tus padres, sobre que asistías a la escuela muggle, que has ido a la librería y te has acabado…

—Ya entendí, mamá —Hermione se estaba carcajeando de su madre y lo gracioso. Así era su personalidad en Hogwarts. Realmente nunca se cansaba de hablar y hacer preguntas.

 _El comentario de tu mamá me agradó. Así te mantiene a raya para que no hagas esos comentarios que son molestos para muchas, como ya habrás notado, lo son para mí. Me sentiré muy contenta de que los evites._

 _Las aceptó. Pero vuelve hacer un comentario así y explicaré a mi profesora que no quise continuar. Sé que ella me va a entender. Aunque me hace preguntarme, ¿exageró? Quizás sí, pero de igual modo puedo ignorar tus cartas._

 _Tienes razón con lo de Hagrid. Es la persona más amable que uno pueda conocer. ¿Te explicó su trabajo? Es el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Es muy bueno y ha tomado en cuenta mis consejos. No te miento si te confieso que se preocupa más por las criaturas que por nosotros los estudiantes, han querido desacreditarlo, pero nunca les funciona, no hay razón para ello. No, no ha conseguido a ese dragón tan preciado que quiere, pero nos hace comentarios a L, mi amiga, que visita Rumania para ver el crecimiento de los dragones._

 _Me causas mucha curiosidad al no elegir Hogwarts. Para mí… ¡Es la mejor Escuela de Hechicería! Aunque Durmstrang y Beauxbatons no se quedan atrás. No creo que yo pueda adaptarme a otros colegios. La escuela está repleta de secretos, aún no terminó por conocerlos todos y a los libros de Historia de Hogwarts les falta mucha más historia. Hace apenas menos de un mes conocí en dónde se ubicaban las cocinas. ¡Puedes creerlo!_

 _Tengo muchas historias que contar, pero no precisamente por escrito, no es que no me guste, pero son cosas privadas que debería decirlas en persona. Así que te debo una historia._

 _Tengo un gato que se llama Crookshanks. Tiene muchas habilidades que yo desconocía, es muy inteligente, pero por ser feo creen que es sólo una criatura más. El nombre de Hedwig es muy bonito, le queda al tope a tu lechuza. Crookshanks y Hedwig se cuidan entre sí y conviven juntos. ¿Qué te parece, eh?_

 _Hasta pronto, H._

 _Pd: es gracioso lo del Hasta Pronto, H. ¿Ese será la despedida final siempre?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NIXFIRE:** ¡Sí, también lo pensé de esa manera! Jajaja, es correcto, es Harry. Pero como las edades están todas revueltas en este fic, seguramente Krum estudia en el mismo curso que Harry.

 **MAR91:** Me alegro que te gustará(:

* * *

—Hola Luna —Hermione permitió que su mejor amiga pasará en su casa—. ¿Has venido en el autobús noctámbulo?

—¡Sí! —Respondió la Ravenclaw con emoción—. Es la primera vez que lo uso sola. Papá siempre me acompañaba y me ha dicho de los monstruos invisibles que viven debajo de los colchones. No vi ninguno de momento, pero fue porque no quisieron salir, los estuve llamando, pero me ignoraron.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa ante las ocurrencias de su amiga. Al principio de su amistad fue difícil, ya que Hermione la corregía y no dejaba de recalcar que muchas de las criaturas que ella mencionaba ni existían ni realizaban semejantes cosas que le inventaban. Con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrado a ello y a reír, aunque Luna era muy inteligente en todos los sentidos.

La quería bastante. Era una pena que no fuese una Gryffindor o ella una Ravenclaw. El verano pasado pasó algunas semanas en casa de Luna. Estuvo sorprendida de ver todas las cosas buenas y peligrosas que tenían a la mano. Ahora ese año le tocaba a Luna pasarlo con ella.

—Mamá ha llegado Luna —Anunció Hermione cuando su madre apareció en el pequeño salón de la casa.

—¡Hola Luna! —La mamá de Hermione la saludó con un abrazo—. ¡Oh, qué bonita lechuza! —Le señalo la que iba en el hombro de la chica—. Finalmente te tenemos en casa. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Por qué no van a la habitación de Hermione y ahorita bajan mientras preparo un refrigerio?

—¡Me parece muy buena idea! —Habló Luna con una gran sonrisa—. Además sirve que Hermione y yo nos ponemos al corriente con nuestra actividad de verano.

—¿Cómo te va con eso? Bueno, mejor ahorita me lo cuentas que después las voy a entretener más tiempo aquí.

—Bajaremos en diez minutos —dijo Hermione y con un movimiento de cabeza le señalo a Luna que la acompañara.

Subieron al segundo piso de la habitación, dónde Hermione le anunció que iban a compartir cuarto. Entraron al cuarto de la castaña y cerró la puerta. Luna coloco su pequeña mochila sobre la cama e inicio a sacar la ropa; Hermione le dijo en dónde iniciará a ordenarla.

—Qué bonita lechuza —murmuró Luna acercándose—. ¿Es la de tu amigo anónimo? Es tan linda. ¿No has tenido problemas con tu _amigo?_

—No —Había dejado de tomarle importancia, ya que fiel a su palabra, _H_ ya no volvió a molestar con ello y ahora conversaban un poco más.

En las dos semanas anteriores se contaron más cosas entre sí. Hablaron sobre sus familias: _H_ le contó que tenía a sus dos padres que asistieron a Hogwarts, tiene una hermanita de seis años de edad. Tiene a su padrino favorito que vive en Londres, y que cada verano lo pasa acá antes de regresar a Durmstrang, tiene a su _tío,_ otro mejor amigo de su padre del colegio. _H_ le contó que eran cerca de la misma edad, solamente por un año de diferencia y fue cuando Hermione ató cabos. No habría asistido a Hogwarts en el mismo año, cuando _H_ recibió su carta, no habrían coincidido. Él hubiese ido en segundo curso y ella en primero. Sé lo dejó en claro en la respuesta.

Hermione se sentía curiosa, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su amigo misterioso, era muy gracioso en algunas cosas. Inteligente, al menos eso esperaba, el chico le contó que le gustaban mucho los libros y le confió que era un experto en _Legeremancia y Oclumancia,_ Hermione le respondió que era experta en _Transformaciones._

—Hemos avanzado mucho —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Me ha contado que a finales de julio cumple años así que pensaba que quizás podrías acompañarme a conseguirle un regalo.

—¡Fabuloso! —Chilló Luna con alegría—. Eso es tener una muy buena comunicación. Estaré encantada de acompañarte, aprovecharemos la vuelta para comprar los libros necesarios del siguiente curso, papá me ha dado suficientes galeones. La historia que hizo sobre la familia Black y su próxima extinción fue todo un éxito. Ha recibido muchas cartas negativas por parte de las familias _puristas,_ haciéndole mención que la mejor casa no se iba a extinguir por culpa de Sirius Black.

—Fue muy interesante el artículo —concordó Hermione—. Es increíble todo lo que esas familias hicieron con tal de mantenerse puras a tal grado.

—Sí, por cierto Hermione. La Copa Mundial de Quidditch es a mediados de Agosto. ¿Vas a venir? Papá se ha hecho muy buenos amigos y dice que nos puede conseguir entradas, no me gusta mucho ese juego, pero es muy entretenido, divertido y es un evento mundial. Si papá consigue entradas, ¿vendrás?

—Recemos a Merlín porque tu papá consiga entradas.

—¿No te importará en dónde nos ubiquemos?

—¡Para nada! Ahora dime, ¿Cómo vas tú con tu amigo misterioso?

—¡Él conoce más criaturas que yo! —Mencionó emocionada—. ¿Sabes qué son los TinkiBouls? ¡Son criaturas que te salen del hechizo _aguamenti!_ M dice que pueden causar daño si lo utilizas en el cabello...

O el chico que le tocó a Luna era igual de chiflado que ella, o solamente le seguía el juego, pensó Hermione. Escuchó a su amiga hablar sobre más criaturas inventadas sobre su amigo _M._ Al anochecer, ambas amigas dejaron que las lechuzas salieran a tomar aire fresco.

* * *

Harry le sonrió a su padrino cuando vio la nueva Saeta de Fuego que le regalaba. Sonrió agradecido, hace un par de meses que su escoba _Nimbus 2000_ , inexplicablemente, se quebró mientras practicaba magia. Y como castigo, sus padres se rehusaron a comprar otra escoba hasta que les informará cómo y qué hechizo fue. En Durmstrang tenían de las escobas más modernas, pero no era lo mismo a tener la tuya propia.

Ilei, su hermanita, se lanzó a sus brazos y le entregó un libro que hacía referencia a la _Legeremancia y Oclumancia, las bases para aprender a controlarla._ Harry ya las sabía, pero era igual de satisfactorio volver a leerlas. Abrazo a su hermano con más fuerza y le agradeció a sus padres el detalle.

Hedwig entró al momento en que su madre iniciaba a servir la comida y tiraba un paquete que llevaba sobre sus patas en sus manos. El papel era curioso, pues llevaba formas de rayos y sombreritos en color azul.

—¿Tu amiga anónima? —Preguntó Lily.

—Sí —Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa cuando terminó de leer la nota. La dejó sobre la mesa e inicio a desenvolverlo. Se sorprendió al ver un estuche de cuero negro con las palabras estampadas de color plata que decían: _EQUIPO DE MANTENIMIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS._

—¡Caray! —Dijo emocionado el chico—. Me va perfecto con la saeta que me han regalado.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, H!_

 _Espero que el regalo sea por completo de tu agrado. Disfruta de este día con tu familia, no todos los años cumples la mayoría de edad._

 _¡Hasta Pronto, H!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **MAR91:** Sí, hay que tomar en cuenta (aunque se menciono únicamente), que Harry ha llegado a Londres, Hermione vive ahí, así que Hedwig no tiene mucha necesidad para tardar(:

 **Nota:** Porque las coincidencias existen y en los fics no son la excepción... Les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 _Me siento muy contenta que el regalo te haya gustado mucho. No fue muy difícil escogerlo, bueno, sí lo fue._

 _Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no iré a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. No tenía contemplado ir de todos modos, pero si me desanime al ver a mi amiga cuando me dijo que no podríamos ir. Su padre iba a ser todo lo posible por conseguirlos, pero no tuvo tanta suerte como muchos otros. Si encontró quién se los vendiera, y aunque fuese hasta el lugar más alto o bajo, le vendían un boleto por miles de galeones. ¡Un total abuso! Así que mi amiga y yo hemos optado por pasarla en casa_ _e ir al cine por la noche._

 _¿Conoces lo que es el cine? Es un sitio en donde transmiten una película que fue hecha por…_

—¡Potter! —El grito de Malfoy hizo que se sobresaltara, lo conocía muy bien. Harry bajó del segundo piso para encontrarse con su amigo en el primer piso, debió haber llegado por la red flu—. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

—Te escuchó, Malfoy. Más vale que sea algo importante, estaba jugando con mi hermana…

—¡Es de vida o muerte sobre Quidditch!

—¡Suéltalo!

—Necesito que me consigas cinco o diez boletos, en el mejor lugar, primera clase, segunda, que sean vip para la Mundial de Quidditch.

—¡Por Merlín! —Exclamó el chico—. ¿Para qué tantos? Sabes que desde hace meses que los boletos fueron agotados y…

—No me salgas con esas excusas. La chiflada de mi amiga anónima no pudo conseguirlos. ¿Sabes? Mi pergamino venía mojado, estoy seguro que ella lloraba mientras lo escribía. Dice que no es fan para jugarlo, pero qué le parece muy entretenido. Y no quiero que se pierda esa experiencia, ¿puedes ayudarme a conseguirlos y enviárselos?

—Te diría que te engaña para luego revenderlos, ha sido todo un problemón eso —Harry se quedó pensativo y recordó que su amiga anónima tampoco tuvo la suerte, aunque ella le dejó en claro que no le interesaba—. Voy a tener precaución con ello, Malfoy. Tus padres y los míos no estarán a extremos tan opuestos, le diré a papá que traté de apartar cinco lugares cerca de ellos, ¿no te específico una cantidad?

—Quería mandarle diez por si las dudas…

—¿Cinco? ¿Cuatro?

—¡Bien!

—Perfecto, para esto tendré que dar montones de explicaciones. Ellos saben sobre la actividad extra y por ningún motivo van a permitir que la conozcas…

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Solamente quiero que no se pierda el partido!

—¿Te quedas a cenar?

—No me perdería por nada. ¿Cuándo le dirás a tu papá lo de las entradas.

* * *

—Vamos, señor Potter —Insistió Malfoy—, hará muy feliz a una chica. Se lo agradecerá por completo, le pagaré por ellos en cuanto papá me permita sacar galeones de mi bóveda.

—El problema no es ese, Draco—Explicó James Potter—. Ya les mencione que los boletos llevan agotados desde hace tiempo…

—Como si eso fuera un impedimento —susurró Harry, no muy bajo, ya que su padre lo escuchó—. ¿Qué? Hace unos días mencionaste que conseguiste boletos para la familia Weasley y ahora nos dices que no puedes conseguir cinco más.

—Harry.

—Vamos papá, tenemos menos de una semana para entregar esos boletos… la copa mundial se llevará dentro de dos semanas y con el trabajo que se te viene encima del Ministerio y yo debo partir para los últimos entrenamientos.

—Influye en la actividad del Colegio así que…

—No nos afectará en nada —aseguró Malfoy—. Vamos a estar por completo en distancia, no habrá posibilidad de que yo conozca a mi amiga anónima, además Harry tampoco se podrá acercar a ustedes ya que estará jugando, así que a ninguno le afectará realmente. Oye Harry tú eres el buscador, seguramente puedes conseguirlos y podremos…

—¡Ni se te ocurra, James! —Le reprendió su padre, cuando Harry estuvo a punto de asentir—. Les hemos dicho muchas veces que no utilicen de su influencia y… —ambos chicos lo miraron con las cejas arqueadas. James Potter aprovechaba cada oportunidad para conseguir lo que quería y por ende, le transmitió eso mismo a su hijo, a pesar de la educación que Lily le daba—. Me han ganado por esta vez, muchachitos, pero no será así la siguiente vez. Me la voy a cobrar —dijo antes de salir del comedor.

—Qué bueno que no les has dicho de todas las cláusulas que te pusieron a la hora de jugar —murmuró Malfoy cuando se quedaron solos.

Harry y Draco se rieron. Tal como James Potter, consiguieron lo que querían.

* * *

—Tiene que ser una broma —murmuró asombrada Hermione al ver las entradas que tenía en la mano Luna.

—¡Son buenos asientos! —Chilló Luna—. En las Copas pasadas a las que asistimos casi estamos hasta abajo o arriba, esto es en el mero centro. Te va a gustar mucho, Hermione. Hay tantas cosas que ver y comprar —Volvió a gritar de alegría. Luna se llevó las manos a la boca—. ¡No te invité cuando fue la copa hace tres años! Oh, Hermione, lo siento tanto.

—No te preocupes, Luna —Hermione se carcajeó divertida—. Ese año salí de viaje con mis padres.

—Pero la experiencia hubiera sido diferente…

—Pues haremos que sea una experiencia mejor —Se tiró sobre su cama y desenrolló la nueva carta de ese día.

Hedwig y la lechuza del amigo de Luna Regel (Luna la apodó así), entraron al mismo tiempo esa mañana, lo cual era un poco extraño, ya que hace menos de tres días que respondieron a las últimas cartas.

 _Ha sido una total locura. Tuve que pedirle un favor a un familiar para que consiguiera las entradas para la Copa Mundial. Me voy a ganar un par de castigos en cuanto mi padre se entere de eso, pero no es lo importante._

 _Las palabras nos sobran el día de hoy, pues las entradas son un regalo para ti._

 _M_

—Deben ser muy influyentes —susurró Luna y se la mostró a Hermione, que aún no leía la suya—. ¿Qué dice la tuya?

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

 _Me he ganado un buen castigo de mi padre en cuanto mi amigo se fue. Es una historia divertidísima. Que quiero contarte, te he mandado una entrada de regalo para la Copa Mundial. Me temo que no hemos hablado si tienes familiares con quienes ir, supongo que en el Colegio si tienes amigos con quién ir… ¿Verdad?_

 _Por favor, si no es así. Dime cuántas entradas te pueden faltar para que no vengas sola..._  
 _Ahora me siento un completo idiota, y ya no tengo tiempo de avisarle a mi padre. Ha salido para dónde se llevará a cabo la Mundial, yo saldré el día de mañana, pero es muy retirado y dudo que Hedwig alcancé a llegar a tiempo._

 _H._

—Luna —Hermione miró a su amiga—, ¿no creerás que nuestros amigos anónimos estén conectados? —Dijo tras mostrarle la carta de H.

—Curioso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **MAR91:** Ya ni para que dejarlo en misterio XD. ¡Saludos!

 **NOTA:** A veces me sorprende que pase más de una semana sin actualizar, voy a tratar de evitar esto, no me gusta ser muy tardada, sin embargo, agradezco de todo corazón a todos los lectores que continúan leyendo. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

—¿Seguros que no quieren venir? —Preguntó por enésima vez Hermione en la cena.

—No, cariño —Le respondió su padre con una sonrisa divertida—. Sabes que agradecemos tu invitación, pero nos sentiremos muy fuera de lugar donde todo será rodeado de magos.

—Además visitaremos Italia —su madre suspiró—, lástima que te lo pierdas. ¿Segura que no quieres venir?

—¡Ya entendí! —Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa similar a la de su padre y reanudó su cena—. Tomaré el autobús noctámbulo dentro de una hora y supongo que los veré hasta las siguientes vacaciones —Dijo un poco desanimada, pero sabía que sus padres lo entendían—. Gracias por la túnica, mamá.

—Lucirás preciosa —Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Recuerda que puedes trenzarte el cabello, hacerte un moño como te enseñe, hacerte tantos peinados. Te llevarás la revista, ¿verdad? Te ayudará mucho….

—Te lo advierto, señorita —Interrumpió su padre—, quiero toda la información sobre el chico que te llevará a ese dichoso baile. Sabes que es un baile, a mi no me engañan esas cosas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y no dudo en ir a abrazar a sus padres. Se prometió que en las siguientes vacaciones no iría a ningún lado con nadie y las pasaría enteramente con ellos.

* * *

—El próximo curso ya no tendremos que utilizar el autobús noctámbulo, ni los transportes muggles que tu me mostraste, podremos aparecernos. Papá me ha contado que…

—Aún no me cuentes, Luna —pidió Hermione mientras entraba al cuarto de su amiga—, he leído sobre todo lo que va a implicar, pero prefiero que sea el maestro quien nos diga que es lo que debemos hacer.

—Como quieras —Se encogió de hombros y se olvidó pronto del tema—. Mañana ordenaremos todo antes de salir, papá me ha dicho que usaremos un traslador con los Weasley y los Diggory,

—Me parece muy bien, ¿Has utilizado mucho los trasladores?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa—. La última ocasión en que usé uno fue cuando salimos de viaje a Albania a investigar los tipos de árboles que rodean el lugar, dicen que existe un tipo de magia diferente al que conocemos...

* * *

Hermione saludó a Ron y Ginny cuando ellos llegaron al punto de reunión. Los Lovegood eran demasiado madrugadores, la noche anterior Luna se durmió antes de que llegaran las nueve de la noche. La mayoría de lso presentes aparentaban ser muggles, con clara excepción del padre de Ron y Luna, quienes traían ropa más llamativa y sin lugar a dudas atraían la atención por sus prendas un poco _extravagantes,_ en especial el padre de Luna que combinaba con varios colores, pero su espíritu de ánimo opacaba por completo a su forma de vestir.

—Creí que no vendrías, Luna —Dijo Ron mientras esperaban a los Diggory—, mi padre mencionó que no alcanzaron boletos.

—Fueron un obsequio —contestó la rubia—, de último momento, pero una bueno. Nos mandaron varios, nos sobraron y los regalamos.

—¿Regalaron?

—¡Sí! Teníamos de sobra tres, ¿Verdad, Hermione?

—Así es —contestó ella—. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

—¿Sabes en cuánto está la reventa, verdad?

—Lo sabemos, pero a nosotros no nos interesaron los galeones y los regalamos.

—Están locas.

—¿Has utilizado algún traslador, Hermione? —Le preguntó Ginny cambiando de tema.

—No. ¿Ustedes?

—Pocas veces.

Unos minutos después el señor Weasley buscaba el traslador, mientras que el padre de Luna mencionaba que podría ser cualquier ramita del césped que pisaban, causando risas generales entre los cuatro chicos; los demás hermanos de Ron se iban a aparecer, pues todos eran mayores de edad y no tenían la necesidad de utilizar un traslador como ellos.

Era increíble que Hermione supiera de cuántas formas podría trasladarse a un lugar, pero sin llevarlas a cabo porque desconocía cómo era la vida de los magos en el Mundo Mágico, aún no los ejecutaba y esperaba que cuando terminará Hogwarts hacer todo lo que aprendió de los libros y cosas que le contaron. Un traslador podía ser cualquier cosa, eso lo sabía, incluso se preguntaba si en casa de Luna no tendrían alguno escondido con tanto artefacto curioso que tenían.

—¡Aquí, Arthur! Aquí, hijo, ya lo tenemos —Hermione conocía a Amos Diggory de hace dos cursos cuando de casualidad Hermione se encontró con Cedric mientras andaba de paseo con sus padres.

Se sonrojó al recordar que hasta hace un curso Cedric había sido su crush, aunque ella dimitía, dado que él era dos cursos mayor que ella, no era mucha diferencia pero conocía a su novia y, sinceramente, no le agradaba para nada, pero no podía hacer mucho ante eso. Las presentaciones no duraron mucho y pronto se encontraron en círculo, mientras que Amos explicaba que debían ponerse en círculo y tocar el traslador.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse cuando quedó en medio de Cedric y Ron, Luna la dejó morir diciendo que era más divertido estar con su padre en esos viajes.

Al ver a todos en círculo, Hermione se sintió extrañada y de ser una muggle, seguramente pensaría que estas personas estaban locas y hacían de algún ritual como lo mostraban las películas de ese momento, donde convocaban a la brujería, algún demonio y cosas por el estilo.

Todo pasó de repente, sus pies ya no tocaban la tierra, en cambio iba dándose golpes contra Ron y Cedric, debido a que estaban muy pegados el uno con el otro, la velocidad era similar o más que la de un remolino, más extremo que cualquier juego de la feria, tuvo que admitir que le gusto la sensación del peligro… aunque le causó el mismo temor de siempre al saber que se encontraba a una altura que no podía calcular. ¿Cuánto duraría más el viaje? Seguramente apenas llevaban unos segundos, quizás hasta el minuto aún no se cumplía.

Tocó tierra de pronto, el salto fue tan abrupto que cayó al suelo, ganándose un golpe por parte de Ron al caer muy cerca de ella.

—Te ayudo —Dijo Ceddric tendiéndole la mano, Hermione la aceptó sin chistar y se levantó, sacudiéndose el pasto que tenía encima.

—Lo lamento —Habló Ron y se puso a su lado.

—No hay problema.

* * *

 **NOTA II:** Apuesto a que no fui la única que tuvo un crush con Cedric y no pude evitar ponerlo... y mejor, ¡Usarlo con Hermione!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Hermione sintió mucha lástima por el pobre muggle que era desmemorizado cada cinco o diez minutos, honestamente tenía que meter su queja al Ministerio para que eso dejara de ocurrir, podrían causarle un daño severo y el hombre tenía una familia, tantos hechizos de memoria le harían factura de un momento a otro. Lo mejor sería que en la siguiente Mundial fuera un mago quién se encargará de la entrada meses antes, no les iba a ser difícil conseguir esa clase de trabajo.

Luna, ajena a todo eso, solamente le señalaba las tiendas, las personas que caminaban a sus alrededores, vestidas de todas maneras, todo mundo sonriente y vestido al estilo muggle, fallando en el intento. La mayoría de todos los magos y brujas que ahí estaban llevaban el rostro pintados de los colores verdes y rojos, que eran los más simbólicos a los Equipos de Bulgaria e Irlanda. Hermione no conocía mucho sobre los equipos participantes, si Luna no le hubiese dicho que quería ir, ella habría pasado por alto el evento.

Pero la alegría era inmensa y sincera, todo el mundo mágico disfrutaba de esta experiencia única, los niños corrían a su alrededor con banderines, gorros, los magos conversaban y reían con cervezas de mantequillas a sus alrededores, había un grupo de seleccionados donde compartían comedores, la magia era muy presente y se realizaban hechizos con chispas para atracción de los más pequeños.

Se encontró con compañeros de todas las casas de Hogwarts y al parecer todos se han olvidado de sus enemistades para disfrutar de ese simbólico partido.

Los Weasley se separaron de ellos, informando que su tienda ya estaba instalada en otros extremos, dónde Percy (quién trabajaba en el Ministerio), había llegado con antelación.

—Han llegado desde hace semanas —Le confió Luna—. No te miento si te digo que incluso desde hace un mes, siempre buscan los mejores lugares.

—¿Y nosotros dónde nos ubicamos?

—Papá por ser editor del Quisquilloso le han mandado un lugar apartado, no muy lejos de dónde se encuentra la prensa, se lo anunciaron tres días antes de venir. ¿No recuerdas que te dije del artículo que hizo de la familia Black? —Hermione asintió—. Pues Sirius Black afirmó que le gustaría que mi padre se encargue de una exclusiva de su ahijado, Harry Potter. Seguro que conoces ese nombre.

—No, ¿quién es?

Luna se llevó las manos a su rostro horrorizada.

—¡Que Ron nunca te escuché decir eso! —Dijo Luna sorprendida—. Harry Potter es el buscador más joven que ha tenido Bulgaría, ingresó hace poco tiempo con la edad de diecisiete años, jamás en la historia del Quidditch había sucedido eso.

—Creí que tú no eras fan del Quidditch, Luna, lo llamaste entretenimiento de vez en cuando.

—Hay cosas de las que uno se entera, sobre todo cuando tienes de vecinos a los Weasley —dijo con una sonrisa—. Fred, George, Ron y Ginny son fanáticos a morir.

—Sí y ellos formaron parte del equipo en Hogwarts —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—. Es una pena que hayan salido, eran los mejores golpeadores.

—Papá tendrá una entrevista con Harry Potter así que tendré un autógrafo de él.

* * *

Pocas ocasiones se usaban el encantamiento de expansión y verlo ahora sobre la tienda de campaña dónde iban a dormir los siguientes dos días era increíble, la manera en que era indetectable, la casa de campaña en la que se quedarían era como una pequeña casita.

¿Cuántos cabrían ahí? ¿Seis u siete personas?

—¡Algo va a ocurrir en Hogwarts! —Chilló Ginny con alegría cuando las tres chicas se reunieron de nuevo, Xenophilius Lovegood había tenido que retirarse antes y le pidió a Arthur Weasley que los llevará a sus lugares, que no era muy lejos de dónde estarían ellos—. Preguntenme que es.

—Estoy segura de que no tienes toda la información —dijo Hermione.

Ginny hizo una mueca.

—El señor Ludo Bagman se acercó a papá para saludarlo así que de un modo u otro surgió una inesperada conversación donde no solo se menciona que Hogwarts será partícipe, también otras escuelas.

—La curiosidad me ha ganado —dijo George.

—Será grande —habló Fred.

—¿Y ustedes ya saben que es? —preguntó la castaña.

—No —respondieron al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa sobre sus rostros—, cuando nos enteremos

—Estamos seguros

—Que nos arrepentiremos de haber salido este año —volvieron a repetir los dos al mismo tiempo, causando risas generales.

—Hemos ahorrado todo el verano para esto —dijo Ron—, hay que comprar artículos para el recuerdo. ¡Vamos!

Los puestos de artículos seguían repletos de brujas y magos, que compraban sombreros llamativos, muñecos que movían su cabeza, artículos para cubrirse los ojos, todo en referente a los partidos que se enfrentarían esa noche.

—No sé porque adquiriste tanto —Dijo Ginny a su hermano—, seguramente los dejarás todos aventados en la habitación, es más, estoy segura que para cuando volvamos a casa ni sabrás dónde la dejaste.

—¡Cállate Ginny!

—¡Gracias por los _omniculares_ , Hermione! —Dijo Luna con emoción—. Espero que te guste mi figurita de Harry Potter.

—Ya sé quién es, Luna —Contestó Hermione—. No tienes que continuar repitiéndomelo.

Hermione siguió mirando con desánimo a la figura que tenía entre sus manos, la cabeza de Harry Potter movía la cabeza de un lado a otra, mientras sonreía y fruncía el entrecejo, sus lentes redondos combinaban con respecto a su apariencia.

Pronto los Weasley estaban a su alrededor y no quedaba más de otra que esperar que los famosos colores rojos y verdes se encendieron para marcar el camino que los llevaría hasta el estadio.

* * *

 **Nota:** Como los capítulos están siendo cortos, esta semana trataré de actualizar varios días seguidos(:


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTA:** Como soy terrible para detallar, no pondré el partido:(

 **MAR91:** No creo.

* * *

—¿Luna Lovegood? —Ambas chicas miraron al hombre de cabello negro, quien les sonreía amablemente.

—¡Sirius Black! —Contestó ella con emoción—. Es un placer conocerlo —Dijo tendiendole la mano—. Mi papá me ha contado mucho sobre usted y cómo fue que usted se portó con él al momento en que escribía. ¿Le gusta el artículo? Es una pena que no conociera los animales fantásticos que mi padre le preguntó.

—Espero algún día poder verlas —Sirius se acomodó al lado de Luna—. Al parecer aun no tengo la habilidad para verlos.

—Yo tampoco —contestó Luna—. Los podré conocer después de tener un hijo, así me dijo mi papá que funcionaba ver a los Brusthils, me temo que tardaré unos años en verlos.

—¿Y tú eres? —Sirius se dirigió a Hermione.

—Hermione Granger, señor Black —Le tendió la mano y le sonrió por educación.

—Un placer conocerlas. Tu padre me pidió de favor que no les quitará la vista de encima, se encuentra a varios asientos más alejados, en el círculo especial para ellos, me ha dicho que quiere tomar las mejores fotografías para su revista.

—Bueno —Hermione respondió antes que Luna—, a pesar de haber tantos magos aquí que van a presenciarlo, por supuesto que todos quieren tener la primicia sobre cómo se ha llevado a cabo. Y quienes son los jugadores que corren tras los balones, las piruetas que harán. Además de que eso va a incrementar mucho más las ventas.

—Negocio es negocio. ¿Vienes sola Hermione? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Según lo que he visto aquí, no hay muggles aquí. Tengo a varios compañeros del colegio que son hijos de una bruja o muggle, sin embargo el muggle padre o madre no han venido. No creí que este evento de talla internacional fueran tan discriminatorios a pesar de…

Sirius levantó la mano y la hizo guardar silencio.

—Muchos se opusieron a ese trato, incluso yo con mi apellido pedí que quitaran esa absurda idea, fue en vano. Al final los del Wizengamot lo decretaron, lo lamento. Una profunda disculpa si a tus padres los tuvieron que regresar o…

—Creo que se dieron una idea y desde el principio rechazaron venir.

—Seguiremos intentado hacer ese cambio —dijo una mujer de cabellera roja, quién tenía una mueca sobre su rostro—, mis padres querían venir a ver a su nieto jugar, fue en vano. Lily Evans.

—Potter —corrigió el hombre que estaba al lado de ella con una niña en sus piernas. Lily sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco; Hermione habría hecho ese mismo gesto—. Luna y Hermione, según escuche. James Potter.

—¿Su hijo es algún jugador? —Pregunto Luna—. ¿En qué equipo juega? ¿Qué hace? ¿Es el causante de que pierdan o ganen? ¿Cree que querrá firmar un…? —Se llevó las manos a la boca—. ¡Potter! Claro, que tonta —Luna se golpeó con ambas manos en su cabeza—. Hermione… ¡Estamos ante los padres del buscador más joven de la historia!

Hermione los miró como si pidiera disculpas.

—No es para tanto —murmuró.

—Ella tiene razón —Lily dijo—, no es para tanto.

Los aplausos se escucharon con mucha fuerza en ese momento y todos volvieron la atención ante el sonoro grito que dio el Ministro de Magia.

* * *

—¡Hermione, Luna! —Ginny las llamó—. ¿Vienen?

—Lo siento, Ginny —respondió Luna—. Mi papá nos dejó encargadas con el señor Black, no puedo irme.

—Yo sí puedo —Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¡Hermione! —Luna le dio un codazo—. Dije encargadas, recuerda que estás en custodia de mi padre —Hermione lo sabía, pero había ocasiones en que tenía que divertirse un poco—. Supongo que nos veremos otro día, quizás vayamos a visitarte a la madriguera.

—Nos vemos —Ginny y los hermanos Weasley se despidieron de ellas alzando las manos.

—¿Verdad que Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de Magia? —Dijo Sirius un rato después, las gradas iban vaciándose poco a poco, pero el ruido seguía presente. Luna asintió—. Le he dicho a mi ahijado que se arrepentirá en cuanto lo… —Guardó silencio ante lo que iba a decir—. Me pareció el mejor lugar del mundo en lo que estuve ahí. ¿Les sucede que no quieren volver a casa?

—No —Sirius las miro sorprendido.

—Pues yo no quería volver cuando cursaba. ¿Ya notaste lo genial que es el Quidditch, Hermione?

—Es entretenido —murmuró la castaña.

—¡No la harás cambiar de parecer, Sirius! —La sonrisa de Lily fue grande—. Así era conmigo cuando asistíamos a Hogwarts, no a todas nos gusta. Si por mi fuera, le hubiera pedido a Harry que no participará... viste como chocó con el otro buscador, era para que pararan el juego, fuera una falta, le dieran un penal a…

—¡Esto no es futbol, Lily! —Contesto James—. No ofendas así a mi deporte favorito. Iré a ver si no me necesitan —James le entregó a la niña dormida—. Regreso en unos momentos.

—También le gusta el futbol —les susurró Lily como un secreto.

* * *

Draco Malfoy fingió que estiraba el cuello y los brazos, como si apenas despertara, pero en realidad buscaba al asiento de dónde se encontraban los señores Potter, gracias a la hermana de Harry, se enteró que el lugar de su amiga anónima era al lado de ellos. Antes de iniciar el partido fingió que iba a ir a saludarlos, pero su padre lo jaló de la túnica y le obligó a sentarse a su lado, no entre él y su madre, eso significaba que seguía molesto con él.

Fue delatado por el viejo elfo de los Black, quién hizo el comentario de manera inusual.

Casi le da un infarto al saber que su castigo consistiría en que no iría a la Mundial para evitar descubrir a la amiga anónima, pero su madre salió a defenderlo y acordaron a que lo castigaran otro día, lo primero que le quitaron fue su escoba y le retiraron su proporción de Polvos Flu.

Ya no faltaba mucho para volver a Durmstrang así que dentro de nada se enteraría quién era su amiga, esa loca que mencionaba criaturas que no existían, pero que le causaban diversión.


End file.
